five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza - THE END part 2
If you hope that I will die in a fire? Pytam się po w poprzedniej części pokazałam troniki od najlepszej strony, a teraz to. Jeśli czytając tytuł tej części masz muzykę w głowie to jesteś 100% fanem fnafa :D. _____________________________________________ "I hope you die in a fire!" 5:00pm aktywność: wszyscy '' Maria, Jo, Bob i Tina świetnie się bawili wraz z animatronikami. Jednak pod naciskiem nalegań troników już poszli do domów. '' T.Bonnie: I co teraz? T.Chica: Następnej nocy znowu będziemy próbować ich zabić. Freddy: Może uda nam się temu oprzeć. Foxy: Niby jak?! Ja już nie chcę zabijać. Mangle: Nikt z nas nie chce! T.Freddy: Może wspólnie jakoś damy rade! Kitty: Nie. To na nic. Za kilka dni dojdzie do nas kukiełka. Wiecie co to oznacza? Marionetka: O nie... Chica: To co robimy? Springtrap: Ja mam pomysł. Freddy: A jego kto tu zaprosił? T.Chica: Mógłbyś już odpuścić! Kitty: Jaki masz plan? Springtrap: Nie domyślasz się? Kitty: A. Rozumiem. Bonnie: Co rozumiesz? O co chodzi? Springtrap: W XXI wieku też miałem dość. Postanowiłem ze sobą skończyć. Próbowałem się powiesić, otruć... nic tonie dawało. W końcu sięgnąłem po radykalne środki... Chica: Co zrobiłeś? Springtrap: Podpaliłem pizzerie. Bonnie: Co?! Jak niby podpalenie pizzerii ma nam pomóc? Springtrap: Płomienie mnie nie załatwiły, ale przez nie straciłem pamięć. Obudziłęm się w nowej lokacji niewiedząc zupełnie nic o tym kim byłem, jestem i co się stało. Freddy: Jak to ma nam niby pomóc? Springtrap: Jeśli nawet dojdzie kukiełka, obudzimy się w nowej lokacji to i tak nic nie będziemy wiedzieć. Nie będziemy świadomi tego kim byliśmi. Nie będziemy czuć smutku, strachu. Bonnie: Ale ty jakoś sobie przypomniałeś. Springtrap: Załatwię to. Spokojnie. Nic sobie nie przypomnimy. T.Freddy: Nie ma innego rozwiązania? Chica: Obawiam się, że nie. Golden Freddy: To do roboty. Animatroniki rozlewały benzyne i rzucały różne łatwopalne przedmioty. Springtrap i Kitty spotkali się na jednym z korytarzy. '' Kitty: Jak masz niby zamiar sprawić żeby nic sobie nie przypomnieli? Springtrap: To proste. Ty musisz zniknąć. Kitty: Że co? Springtrap: Wtedy to ty mi przywruciłaś pamięć. Mogłabyś to zrobić również z innymi gdyby nie to, że on ci nie pozwala. A co jeśli kiedyś ci rozkarze? Po pozarze tylko ty zachowasz pamięć. A wraz z tobą utkną tytaj wszystkie halucynacje. Kitty: Nie wszystkie. Springtrap: Na serio myślisz, że nie wiem o tym, że to ty dałaś mi władze nam phantomami? Wiem też, że te wszyskie halucnacje to twoje formy którestworzyłaś zanim weszłaś w ten kostium, a potem dałaś je pierwszym zabitym duszą nad którymi masz teraz kontrole. Kitty: Z kąd to wiesz? Springtrap: To jest teraz nie ważne. Posłuchaj. Halucynacje są z tobą związane. Puki ty tu jeteś one też tu będą. Musiszy coś z tym zrobić. Kitty: Co masz na myśli? Springtrap: Rozumiem, że może to być dla ciebie trudne, ale musisz zniknąć. Musimy pozbyć się twojego kostiumu. Kitty: CO?! NIE MA MOWY! PRZEZ DZIESIĘCIOLECIA BYŁAM... NICZYM... CIENIEM BŁĄDZĄCYM PO PIZZERIACH! Nie zamierzam do tego wracać! Springtrap: Więc odejdź na drugą stronę! Nic cię tunie trzyma! Kitty: Ty mnie trzymasz! Springtrap: Co? Kitty: Jesteś na prawdę ślepy. Lubię cię, ale tak bardzo bardzo. Dlatego nie odejdę, ale spokojnie puszczę pozostałych. ''Springtrap podszedł do niej i położył rękę na jej ramieniu. Kitty miała opuszczoną głowę nie chciała na niego patrzeć. Springtrap: Kitty... - nadal na niego nie patrzyła- Kira... - spojrzała na niego - Ja wiem, że przez długi czas cię ignorowałem. Ale to dlatego, że nie chciałem się do nikogo przywiązywać. Teraz po tych wszyskich latach mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że jesteś najfajniejszą, fajdziwniejszą i najbardziej wrurzającą osobą jaką znam. Kitty: Ale z ciebie romantyk - oczywiście powiedziała to z ironią. Springtrap: Kitty. Zaraz podpale to miejsce. Podczas pożaru pomoge ci rozwalić twój kostium. Kiedy już będziesz wolna odejdziesz. Kitty: Ale ja nie mogę! Nie zostawię cię. Springtrap: Ale musisz. Kitty: Niby dlaczego? Springtrap: Bo już nie moge patrzeć jak cierpisz. Kitty: ... ''Springtrap rzucił zapaloną zapalniczkę na ziemię. Chwilę potem cała przestrzen wokól nich, a potem cała pizzeria stanęła w płomieniach. '' Springtrap: Kitty... kocham cię. ''Przytulili się. '' thumb|left|500px ''Pół roku później wybudowano nową pizzerię. Jo i jego przyjaciół oczystrzono z zarzutów. Nowa pizzeria nazywała się "Animatronics & Pizza". Była największa i miała najwięcej animatroników. Wszystkie kostiumy które znaleziono odnowiono. Każda dusza miała swój własny. Co do halucynacji to odeszły. '' 1:00pm ''Springbonnie szedł korytarzem. '' ???: Hej... Vincent. Springbonnie: Jak mnie nazwałaś? Aaa... moja głowa. Już sobie przypomniałem. Ale ty przecierz miałaś... ???: Na serio myślałeś, że cię zostawię? Kto inny jak nie ja będzie cię wkurzał do końca życia? Springbonnie: Ale nie przypominaj innym. ???: Spoko. Springbonnie: A tak w ogóle to jakie masz teraz imię? ???: Głupie. Bedziesz się śmiał. Springbonnie: Dawaj. ???: Tosia. Tosia the Cat. ''Wyglądem przypominała swoją poprzednią wersję. Również wyglądała jak czarny kot, nadal miała swoją fioletową wstąrzkę w tym samym miejscu, ale jej srtój był biały, oczy miała szaro-niebieskie. a ogon miała bardziej puszysty z fioletową końcówką. '' _____________________________________ I to koniec THE END-u. Proszę bezkomentarzy typu: co to k*rwa jest. To jest mój blog. A w każdym z endingów chciała umieścić wątek z fabuły. W tym był to wątek miłoście Springtrapa i Kitty. Rysunki typu x miło widziane :D. Najprawdopodobniej w przyszłym tygodniu zacznie się Bad End. I zaraz się zacznie: im szybciej tym lepiej, kiedy tek bad end itp. Pamiętam, że ten chcieliście najbardziej. Proszę o komentarze bo chcę znać wasze opinie, po za tym na sam konie chcę zrobić wpis z 10 najlepszymi komantarzami. Oprócz tego im więcej komentarzytym szybciej będzie bad end. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach